The Doctor in Asgard
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Le Tardis se matérialise à Asgard. Vivez une petite journée au Royaume de Thor


_Cher Journal, _

_Aujourd'hui Mercredi, comme d'habitude, le Docteur est venu me voir pour me demander de voyager avec lui. Et comme d'habitudes, j'ai répondu oui. _

_Vous ne devinerez jamais où est ce qu'il m'a emmené... __**Asgard**__ ._

C'est alors que Clara regarda le Docteur virevolter dans tout les sens autour des commandes de son vaisseau plus grand à l'intérieur.  
- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda t-elle doucement.  
Le Docteur s'arrêta et se retourna vers Clara. Il mit la main sur la manette permettant d'activer la dématérialisation du Tardis et alla voir son amis vers la suite.  
Il saisit les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les sienne.  
- Vous connaissez ce royaume divin de film avec des super héros ? Questionna le Docteur.  
Clara haussa un sourcil.  
- Mais oui Clara ! Faites un effort le deuxième volet du personnages est sortit le jour d'Halloween dernier !  
- Ah oui ! Thor et le Monde des Ténèbres ! Dit cette dernière. Et c'est quoi le rapport Docteur ?  
- Nous allons à ... Asgard ! Dit le Docteur avec enthousiasme  
Clara écarquilla les yeux.  
Non c'est vrai que le Docteur avait fait des choses énormes mais de la à aller rendre visite à un dieu enfin, des dieux ! Mais on plonge en plein délire ou quoi ?  
Clara rigola un peu.  
- Mais Docteur, vous savez très bien qu'Asgard est fictive ... !  
- Pas du tout ma chère ! Reprit le Docteur, Je suis aller Pique-niquer avec River Song une fois ! Mais on c'est ait pourchasser par les gardes d'Odin...  
Clara rigola de plus belle.  
Elle imaginait bien le Docteur parler avec Thor ou d'autre. Ou pire encore, narguer Loki, lui dévoiler ce qu'il fera ou pas.

- Quoi ! Dit le Docteur. C'est la vérité ! Bon après ... M'enfin !

- Oh rien Docteur.

Elle sourit doucement. Rapidement le Docteur déposa un **bisous rapide sur se lèvres**.

Une la Boîte Bleue arrivée à destination, le Docteur s'empressa de sortir mais pas de chance, des gardes encerclés déjà le vaisseau du Docteur et Thor fit son apparition armée de son puissant Mjölnir.

- Thor ! Dit le Docteur. Ravi de vous revoir!

Il tapa gentillement l'épaule du dieu de la foudre, mais il se fit mal quand même.

Un léger petit "Aie" échappa au Docteur. Clara le regarda d'un air étrange. Comme s'il était... Enfin il était si familier avec ce Dieu.

- Que faites-vous ici à Asgard Docteur?

- Bonne question ! Dit Clara

Il tourna sur lui même avant d'aller derrière Clara.

- Je suis venue lui montrer un Royaume que j'ai encore sauver. Il marmonna par la suite, Comme toujours... Il reprit, Enfin bref ! Clara voici Thor et Thor voici Clara.

Thor s'approcha de Clara et lui fit un baise main ce qui rendit un peu jaloux le Docteur qui faisait une moue comme quand Porridge avait demandé à son amie d'être reine de son Royaume.

- Enchanté Clara. Dit Thor très .. Courtois.

- M..Moi de même Mr. Thor, Dit Clara nerveuse.

La visite des lieux se fit pas attendre. Thor montra tout les recoins d'Asgard.

- Et qu'est que vous avez fait pour eux ? Demanda Clara en chuchotant.

- J'ai libéré Heimdall de la glace que Loki avait fait pour qu'il ramène Thor et ses amis ! Dit fièrement le Docteur.

- Je vois... Songea la jeune fille.

- Clara ... ? - Oui Docteur ?

Rapidement ce **dernier l'embrassa sur les lèvres encore une fois** et avez filer voir Heimdall le gardien du Bifrost. Elle était figée et rouge tomate.

- Docteur ! Cria t-elle en soupirant.

Elle se retrouva alors seule à marcher dans les ruelles d'Asgard et sans vraiment faire attention, elle frôla une personne.

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? Fit une voix glacial.

Clara se retourna, regarda la personne qui se postait derrière celle ci. Elle recula la peur aux yeux. C'était lui, Loki Laufeyson.

- Euuuh ... Je ... Excusez moi !

Loki sourit et s'approcha de Clara.

- Vous venez de Midgard n'est ce pas? Venu à partir d'une petite Boîte Bleue.

Clara avala sa salive avant que Thor débarque entre les deux.

- Laisses la tranquille Loki. Dit Thor.

- Je ne lui faisait rien mon frère.

Clara recula laissant les deux dieux entres eux. Elle voulu retrouver le Tardis mais ne le trouva point. Au loin elle vit le Docteur, elle courut vers lui et resta avec. Rigolade au programme.

La journée passa vite. Le Docteur et Clara étaient au palais d'Odin. Adossés à une rambarde.

- Qu'est que vous avez Docteur ? Admirez la vue!

Il sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Clara ... ?

- Oui ? Demanda t-elle.

- Est ce que je... peux vous embrassez ?

Il rougit un peu, même Clara rougissait de plus belle.

- Docteur ... Vous alors.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes décidément pas douer avec les filles !

Elle souri et regarda son ami.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur pour **l'embrasser**. Mais à la place, c'est ce qu'il fit.


End file.
